Silver
by SilverTheHedgehog762
Summary: chuck, sonic the hedgehog version! silver as chuck, blaze as sarah, tails as morgan, amy as elli, sonic as awesome, big as big mike, shadow as casey, cream as hannah. silvaze, tailream, sonamy.
1. Chapter 1

Silver!

Silver's POV

Today was my 23rd birthday and yet I still haven't met a good girl, except Amy, my sister and even if she wasn't my sister she's still dating sonic"awesome" the hedgehog. Anyway, me and tail's my best friend where on a "spy mission" to get to the living room without being caught by Amy. Just my luck she's standing in my bedroom.

Amy's POV

Sometimes I can't believe my idiot brother! There are plenty of girls at this party and he's to busy playing spy with tails that he won't even go talk to them! I met him in his room as he crawled through the window and pushed him down to the living room to go meet some of the girl's, and guess what? He did!

Tail's POV

Man… sometimes Amy can ruin the fun in things no matter how hot she is'. Anyway when Silver and I went downstairs we were stopped by the stalker's or Charmy, and Vector. By the looks of it they where both drunk of off whatever bottle Vector had in his hand… is that Mtn. dew? How could anyone get drunk off of that?

Silver's POV

After the party I went up to my room to look for anything fun on my computer. Then my cell phone started ringing, I wish I didn't answer it because it changed my life forever. Anyway, I answered it and a dozens of pictures burst through in mere seconds. I fainted.

THE NEXT DAY!

3rd Person POV

Silver woke up with a head ache. "ow… my head" he said. What was that? He wondered. He looked at his watch "OH MY GOD!!!! I'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!!"

And he rushed to the car. He got in and drove away, when he got to the Buy More, he saw two suspicious black vans parked in the parking lot. He got a glimpse of the inside of them, in the first one was a black and red hedgehog. Suddenly he saw a bunch of information in his mind and he instantly knew the black and red hedgehog's name: Shadow, a spy working for the NSA. For some reason he didn't run, he looked in the second van he saw a purple cat and the same thing happened her name was: Blaze the cat a spy working for the CIA. Silver hurried inside the Buy More, and saw his boss, Big the Cat walking towards him. Ohh…boy this was going to be a long day.


	2. Buymore & Spys

This is where you can find the first episode of chuck BTW .com/shows/chuck/pilot/f4184f082f

Silver

Big's POV

"Where have you been?!" I shouted at Silver "well…umm…. Sir I was…. Umm… I overslept" the boy said to me. "make sure you don't do it again. Vector and Charmy are trying to get into your locker by the way." I answered. At least he has real excuses unlike Tails.

Silver's POV

I went to the Nerd Herd station, sat down and took out a magazine. Then Tails walked up to me. "DUDE Look a hot cat In THIS store!" he yelled. I looked up, wow… a purple cat. The problem was, it was Blaze. Then a little girl hedgehog in a ballerina costume with her dad walked up to me "I taped the whole recital but I cant play it back" the dad said. I turned to Tails and Blaze, the spy girl and said "can you excuse me for a moment?" I walked the little ballerina up to the back wall, got a camcorder and walked up to her. "Are you ready?" I asked her. But she just whimpered. "What's wrong" I asked. "I'm usually in the back row, the other girls say I'm too tall." She said, on the verge of tears. "Want to know a secret? Real ballerinas are tall." I said and started the camcorder and the music. Then a crowd gathered, I looked back to see Blaze standing there smiling and Tails grinning like a maniac. After the recital was done I walked back to the nerd herd spot only to be stopped by my rival, Knuckles. "do you know how much ten minutes is in buy more dollars?" he asked me. "I…I didn't know we had our own currency." I replied. "Oh…Silver, Silver, Silver this is why Bib is giving me the assistant manager position instead of you." He said. "I didn't know that that position was open" I said. "yeah, it is and I'm a perfect fit for the job!' he said before walking off.

"this is my lucky day"… I said.


	3. NINJA'S?

Silver's POV

Tails and I were walking home, well technically MY home but he is following me so I suppose there is no difference." Exactly why are you following me home?" I ask. "Well…. I have a question to answer you're question. Why didn't you call the cat?" He asked me. "Because, tails, I live on planet Mobius. And I have absolutely no chance with that girl." I wanted to yell "and she's a spy!" but I don't think Tails would believe me. We got to my house, I opened the door… And saw a ninja. "Oh my god!" I yell. And Tails starts throwing things at the ninja. Then he hits me with one and yells "Silver do something!!!!!" So I slowly walk up to the ninja, and he hits me over the head with my computer, which breaks. Then I fall down. "HEY! That's my friend!" Tails yells then charges with a golf club. The ninja takes the golf club, and Tails backs away "hey he's not that good of a friend" then the ninja knocks him down.

Ninja's POV

I run for my car, leap in and pull of my mask. My Ears pop up and the red jewel on my forehead seems to glow. (A/N didn't see that did ya?) Well I destroyed the hard drive, but I didn't get it. Not sure if that's a mission complete or a failed mission. I took out my cell phone and called general Eggman. "well hello agent blaze." He said. "mission accomplished" I told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver chapter 4! 

Silver's POV

The next day after the ninja attacked I was sitting trying to teach the other nerd herders how to fix the new, "Irene Demova" virus that Tails set up. Then Blaze walked in. "phone troubles?" I asked her. "Yes, I didn't get your call." She said to me. "I'm sorry; I was attacked by a Ninja." I responded. She looked knowingly at me then shrugged and said "well, how about a date?" I thought furiously for an excuse but found none. Then Tails walks up "He'd be glad to!" Tails said trying to do a "favor" for me. Blaze took it "Ok." She said smiling. Suddenly I thought that maybe she wasn't so bad.

Later that night

"You got a date?!" Amy squealed "I know you could do it, this is so perfect!!" She ranted. "Yup my buddy Silver's great with girls!!" Tails said, climbing through the window. Amy hardly noticed. "I think you should wear this shirt." I just agreed with all her suggestions and put on whatever she wanted me too. Then I went to pick Blaze up. "You're here! Lets go!" she said and then we went into my-I mean Buymore's car. We stopped at a dance club were Blaze wanted to stop. We started to dance when these men in suits walked in. Blaze looked Furious, She led me back into my car and we drove off, we realized we were being chased by a black van. We crashed down some stairs and two teenage skaters said "wow….computer emergency, dude." We drove off and our tires were shot out. We got out of the car and ran onto the roof of a skyscraper "Blaze, what's going on, I'm freaking out!!" I yelled. "Silver, promise you won't freak out?" She asked. "Wait why?" then a new voice was heard "cut the crap." It said. I turned around to see Shadow with a gun pointed at my head. "Look its late I'm tired and I want the intersect." Shadow said. "CIA get's him first!" Blaze said, and then she took out a gun too and aimed it at my head. "You wouldn't…" Shadow said doubtfully. "I would. Come any closer and I shoot" she says. "Blaze?" I ask in a meek voice. "Yes, Silver?" She asks. "I'm freaking out..." I say then I run suddenly I'm facing a building. Then the information came. "Whoa, whoa." I say. "Silver what is it?" Blaze asks. "That building has a bomb." I say pointing. "How do we know?" Shadow looks at me. "well the CIA found bomb schematics ," I say Pausing than I say to Shadow "and the NSA found blueprints of a building, THIS building." Shadow and Blaze shared a quick glance to each other than Shadow says to me "Ok Silver, come on." So we rushed into the building. We ran right into the middle of a speech. "Where is it?" Shadow said to me. I looked around the room then found a plate with a covering. "There." I said pointing at it. Shadow and Blaze rushed up and I followed right behind. It was a laptop attached to 4 or 5 sticks of dynamite. We tried everything we could think of and then I got a phone call. "Hello?" "hey silver its me tails" "Why are you calling from my house phone?" "Ehh…Well my Virus got you're computer" At that point I ended the Phone call. Then I pushed Shadow and Blaze away from the laptop. I went to Typed in Irene Demova, "he's looking for Porn!" Shadow yelled I stuck up a finger and said "unh." Then I hit enter, and Images flash across the screen and smoke comes out of the top of the laptop. "Wow, I did it!!! I actually did it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said jumping around. Meanwhile Shadow and Blaze weren't so cheerful. "He's coming with me." Shadow said. "CIA gets him first." Blaze says, I stop dancing and come over. And say "look. I am going home to my family, and if you want me back right now, you'll have to kill me." I say I walk back to my house and Tails and Amy start asking me tons of questions. I just pull them into a hug. Then Sonic walks up and says "group hug?" Then he hugs us all, lets out a satisfied sigh and walks off. Later that day I was at the beach when Blaze walks up. "How long have you been here?" "I just got here…" "Oh. Look, Silver I know its hard and all but you have to let go." "I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about my Family." And then we sat at the beach in silence. The next day I was walking through the Buymore when I saw Shadow wearing an Employees badge. I turned around to see Blaze walking by then I "Flashed" on her ring And saw her beating up and killing a few guys with that same Ring on. "Don't freak out." I say to myself. 


End file.
